The Fourth Drink Instinct
by kickassrockstarr
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. First story please read. Raven and Jinx both have bad days and meet in a bar. Suck at summarys, just read it. AND REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Fourth Drink Instinct, or Bawls

My first story I am actually willing to put on here. Constructive criticism appreciated.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here."

She turns, taking in the bright pink, forlorn looking eyes staring back at her.

"Don't do anything reckless, I'm really not in the mood," she says, sighing.

The eyes look away, "Don't worry, neither am I."

**She's doesn't deserve to be**

**In no place like this, all alone**

**She underage and so very, very brave**

**Her fake ID lent her credibility**

**She sits at the bar**

**The gents are gonna try so hard**

The delinquent sighs and sits down next to telepath.

"So what's wrong with you?" her curious side taking over.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe," the downcast villainess quips.

"Fine," she finishes her beer.

**He said it was a one night stand**

**But the alcohol didn't let her understand**

**Yeah, he said it was a one night stand**

**A one night stand**

She orders another drink and one for the other girl as well.

"I got kicked off the team today."  
"But weren't you like the person holding it all together?"

"Apparently not"

"Ouch. Why'd they dump you?"

"I'm gay."

**So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning?**

**When he found that bed so easily in the dark**

**What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning?**

**When he found that bed so easily in the dark**

"That's ironic"

"Enlighten me"

"So am I"

An eyebrow rises.

"So what happened to you?"

A sigh. "The world's just gettin to me, ya know? Life, love, working with four testosterone charged guys"

"Ah. I can sympathize"

"No, at least you've got Starfire to talk to"

"She hardly knows what being a lesbian is, let alone understand the problems"

**So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned**

**Says, Girly, girly, you're at your best**

**When you're sober**

**And she slurs, No, no, just one more**

**And one turns into four**

**The fourth drink instinct is taking over**

**And the gentleman is leading her towards the door**

Another round is ordered.

"You can stay with me tonight if you want"

"Huh..?"

"Your team kicked you out, you have nowhere to stay"

"Oh...Fuck. I guess I'll have to take you up on your offer"

**So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning?**

**When he found that bed so easily in the dark**

**What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning?**

**When he found that bed so easily in the dark**

"Come on, let's go. I think we've both had enough"

A look at the empty bottles leads to a quick count of ten between the two of them.

"Good idea"

They leave the bar outside is much colder, being mid November. The cool air clears both of their heads a bit.

_Why am I staying with a villain who I have apprehended and thrown in jail sevral times?_

_Why exactly am I bringing her to my apartment again? Oh, yeah, __**that's**__ why..._

**She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle**

**She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle**

**She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle**

They arrive at a shabby, vandalized apartment complex and go to the third door on the second floor. Jinx fishes a key out of somewhere inside her shirt.

_Well I don't have pockets..._

_Oh god I really didn't need to know she kept her key there._

"Welcome to my humble abode!" She cries. Various candy wrappers, food packaging, empty bottles and energy drink cans lay strewn about the flat. Raven steps inside after Jinx and kicks one of the bottles.

"**Bawls**" she reads. "I see you take your drinks seriously."

Jinx snickers and reaches into her fridge and grabs an identical bottle to the one Raven just kicked.

"Come on Ravy, at least try it before making fun of it! They're actually really good!! 'Your coffee is weak, GET CAFINATED'" she quotes.

**So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning?**

**When he found that bed so easily in the dark**

**What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning?**

**When he found that bed so easily in the dark**

Another quick sweep finds not much else in the apartment aside from the random trash lying about. A box-spring and mattress lay on top of each other in a corner, apparently duct taped together with sevral blankets thrown on top. A T.V. sits on a crate against the opposing wall, next to a door which leads to a bathroom. A large fridge dominates what is supposed to be the kitchen area, with a sink and a slightly burnt looking stove.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Uh...I kinda forgot that minor detail."

"Oh screw this charade. I'm horny; I can tell your horny lets just have at it"

**He said it was a one night stand**

**But the alcohol didn't let her understand**

**Yeah, he said it was a one night stand**

**A one night stand **

Jinx rolls over and lands on the floor with a loud **THUD**. How she manages to make such a loud noise while only falling around two feet is astonishing. Someone in the apartment below her whacks a broom pole against their ceiling. As she wakes up the night comes back to her and she quickly crawls back into her bed, only to realize soon after that it is empty aside from her.

_Was it just a dream? Oh wait, what's that on the sheet-No it wasn't a dream. She left. She just up and left. After I told her that I love her she left. With her not being a titan anymore, she said she was going to leave the city last night in that bar. I'm never going to see her again._


End file.
